


Romeo in Black Jeans

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidentally High, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Drug-Induced Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Never trust Squiggys bearing Mexican chocolate.Or: Lenny and Laverne accidentally get sex pollened thanks to a gift from Squiggy, and have no idea what to do with the emotions working the drugs off bring up in them.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Romeo in Black Jeans

Laverne DeFazio sat in the living room of her apartment, hunkered over her trashy supermarket checkout romance novel, reading aloud into the warm California afternoon. _“And then the baron wrapped his arms around Lady Susanna’s shoulders. ‘You see that you are mine now,” he said. She trembled as he bent toward her, his lips wine-drunk, the words she needed to hear falling from his lips …”_

The door burst open. “Hey, Laverne! Want some chocolate?” 

Laverne jumped a mile, her novel falling to the coffee table with a loud bang as Lenny strolled over her threshold and kicked the door shut behind him, proffering a big box of fancy looking chocolates. She automatically tucked her robe closer to her chest, but she was wearing her green football jersey underneath, and Lenny had already seen her in that a million times already. “Sure. Where’d you get those from?”

She made room on the table before he could sew a path of destruction. He was dressed in his sweats, his feet bare and his hair wet, and she could smell shampoo when he came closer to her - meaning he’d actually showered before coming to see her.

“Squig sent these up from Guadalajara,” he said, tossing the box onto the table before lifting its white cardboard lid. Inside were a bunch of hand-dipped truffles wrapped in pink tissue paper. Laverne’s mouth instantly started to water as she smelled the little, hand-rolled bonbons sitting in neatly organized rows within it.

She nodded wisely. Squiggy had gotten all tangled up with a lady matador who lived down there two weeks before, and he was spending the weekend with her. “He said they’re ‘supposed to be shared with someone you really like’.” Lenny showed her the note, which had apparently been concealed with the tissue paper.

She squinted at the chocolate-stained note that he held out. “When you see him, tell him shared ain’t spelled C-H-E-R-E-D,” said Laverne. She pulled out one of the chocolates and popped it between her lips. Laverne couldn’t stop herself from moaning. The truffles were the right balance of rich and sweet, and purely chocolate in their goodness. 

“Sure. So, why ain’t you out?” he asked. “I thought with Shirl off visiting her Aunt Mabel in Texas, you’d be living the high life in here.”

She shook her head. “Nah, I’ve been taking double shifts at Bardwell’s this week to pay off the new tv set. I was planning on spending Sunday doing nothing.”

Lenny snorted. “Sounds like me.” He crammed three bonbons into his mouth and started chewing. Laverne noted with amusement that at least he’d finally learned his lesson about not talking with his mouth full. After he swallowed, he said, “I dunno how Squig does it. All he’s gotta do is wink at a pretty girl and suddenly she’s at his peck and ball. Me, I hold open a door for a gal and two seconds later she’s kneeing me in the ol’ safety deposit box.”

That somehow made her instinctively glance at said safety-deposit box. God, she had to be hard up, she was looking at Lenny’s…

“Uh, Laverne?”

Great. “I know.” Her eyes flew to his face and they locked gazes, and as had happened a million times before Laverne abruptly realized that his eyes were very blue – a deeper shade than the sky. To avoid asking herself why the heck she was staring into his eyes when she’d seen them every day since she was six, she tore her gaze from his and ate more chocolate. “I can’t explain Squig’s luck, Len. Maybe he’s just got an animal magnetism.”

“Nah, Squig’d do a lot of things, but I don’t think he’d put magnets on animals. I mean we’ve painted dogs and shaved cats, but there’s a fine line!” Laverne shook her head and sighed heavily. Lenny shrugged at her response and ate more chocolate. 

When the box was halfway empty, Laverne started noticing how warm she was. Comfortably warm, the way she felt when she’d had too much Shotz. Then she noticed the warmth was settling in several interesting places. She contracted her inner muscles against a sudden tension, the sort of hunger she tended to experience when she was in a particularly hormonal portion of her cycle. Laverne frowned. She tried to search herself – to figure out why she was suddenly in full sex fiend mode.

But apparently she wasn’t the only affected party. Lenny was suddenly squirming in his seat, his cheeks bright red. Her eyes fell to his safety deposit box and they bugged out. 

“Um..” he squeaked. “I’ve just gotta go home now.”

But Laverne was too smart for this game, and had him by the collar of his shirt. “What did you put in those chocolates?”

“Nothing!” his eyes were wide and his hands flailed back from her body. “I swear, Laverne! I didn’t open ‘em before I came here or nothing! I’ll call Squig, he’ll back me up!”

“Okay, but you’re paying for it.” Laverne crossed her arms implacably and groaned as the soft sleeve of her robe brushed her nipples through two layers of cloth.

Lenny tripped over his own feet running to her phone. His fingers shook as he dialed out to get the operator, and shifted uncomfortably as he waited to be connected.

When he was, there was nothing gentle about his voice. “SQUIGGMAN!” Lenny yelled into the phone. That was the biggest clue Laverne had that Lenny wasn’t faking this to get something off of her. If he was calling Squiggy “Squiggman,” then he was genuinely mad. “Don’t ‘hi’ me, pal! What’s the big idea with the chocolate you sent, huh?” Silence. Lenny rolled his eyes. “Squig, I shared ‘em with Laverne!” He glared at the receiver. “Whadya mean, ‘congrats!?’ I…Squig! You gotta tell me how long it’ll be til it wears off….” Another long pause. “FOUR HOURS?! Are you crazy?!” 

“Let me talk to him!” Laverne charged over and grabbed the receiver out of Lenny’s hand. “Hello!”

“Goodbye!” Squiggy echoed.

“Squiggy, is what Len said true? You didn’t tell him what was in the chocolates before you sent them?”

She could hear him squirming. “Well…possibly,” he said.

“POSSIBLY?” she yelled.

“ALL RIGHT! Don’t sass me!” Squiggy yelled. “So what if I sent Len some chocolates that make you horny? The poor guy’s all alone, Laverne. He has needs. I figured he’d find a nice little chicky boo on the beach and they’d have a little fun. I didn’t think he’d get desperate and give ‘em to you!”

“You little-“ Laverne fumed.

Lenny ripped the phone out back out of Laverne’s hand. "Squig, I'm gonna end you!" More silence. “Whaddya mean ‘name it after me?!’” Frantic, muffled jabbering. “Squig, I love you but when I see you I’m gonna strangle you ‘til your face turns blue. Bye!” He slammed the phone down and groaned. 

“Four hours of this?” she asked, pointing to her flushed face.

“Yeah,” Lenny said. “Squig said he got the chocolates from a nice lady in Guadalajara who makes special candy for married folks or people who’re in love. There’s a kind of plant in ‘em that make you hot and bothered. Y’know – kind of a love potion,” he said. “He didn’t think I’d eat them with you, Laverne, I’m real sorry.”

Laverne squeezed her thighs closed and nodded. “I know, that’s what he told me and I believe you, Len. When you strangle Squig, do it twice for me.”

“Got it. I’m um…gonna take my leavings…” Lenny said, and waddled to the door with his obvious hard-on. Temptation taunted Laverne’s nerves. Wouldn’t it be easy, just to turn him around, sink to her knees and…

But with a click of the door Lenny was gone, and Laverne was alone with the throbbing between her legs. 

*** 

She rushed upstairs, shedding clothing along the way. Alone in bed, it only took a brief brush of her index finger against her clit to come to a quick, hard climax. But that wasn’t enough – she used her fingers twice more, eagerly fucking herself with them, but she was on fire in a way she hadn’t been for years.

Laverne groped around in the bottom drawer of her dresser. It took some searching, but finally she found her favorite – a large rubber cock, roughly seven inches and realistic-looking, lined over with veins. She was glad that Shirley hadn’t gone poking around in her last brown-wrapped package – in it, she found a tiny bottle of lubricant. Laverne daubed the head of the cock with it even though she was soaking wet.

Propping the fake cock between two pillows, she spread herself open and slid down on the lubed toy, groaning as it spread apart and teased her in all the right places.

She tried to think of handsome faces while she rode the fake dick wildly, squeezing her own breasts, rubbing her clit. They danced through her mind as she moved: Paul Newman, Steve McQueen, each of the Beatles – even those creeps in the London Bridges…

Lenny. Lenny with hope in his eyes, begging her to marry him.

Lenny kissing her in her apartment back in Milwaukee, acting as if the act of doing so was more fulfilling than ‘getting something off of her’.

Lenny walking around the Debutante Ball with her on his arm and joy in his eyes. 

Lenny beaming with pride at their Hoot Nite performance, leaning in for a kiss.

She came so hard imagining it was his cock she was riding – his hands holding her breasts, playing with her nipples – that she fell bonelessly forward and banged into her headboard. She took complete leave of her senses for a moment. Had she called his name? 

Whatever she had done, it wasn’t enough. The need within her returned no matter what she did.

It would never be enough until…

 _”Laverne!”_ she heard shouted into the night dimly, through layers of stucco and wood and from across the hall

Reaching down between her legs, Laverne pulled the dildo free and threw it into the bedside drawer. Damn it – their bodies knew what they wanted, and who was she to deny it? Heedless and stark naked, she stomped downstairs, into the hallway, and yanked open the door to his apartment.

Lenny gasped when she entered the room. He was sitting there on his top bunk, his sweats long gone, and a tiny mountain of used Kleenex beside him. His cock was in his left hand, and the sight of it made her squeeze her thighs together. It was bigger and thicker than the toy she’d just ridden, the cock she’d pretended was his.

“Laverne!” he squeaked. Jumping down from the top bunk, he quickly tried to hide his hard-on with his left hand, which was an impossible task. They stared at one another, panting, inhaling the scent of sex.

She gave him no warning before she charged at him, grabbing his head and pressing their mouths together. 

The kiss was a fast and frantic tangle of tongues. She tried to yank him closer, to bridge the six-inch distance between them, but Lenny’s ears weren’t meant to be handles, and he had to pull back.

“Laverne,” he said, pushing her gently away, taking her by the shoulders. “Vernie, you don’t want this. It’s the chocolate talking.”

She shook her head. “No. No…” If Lenny had always liked her a little, maybe she’d always liked him as much and the chocolate was just helping everything.

“You’ve gotta be sure you really wanna do this with me. Are you?”

She nodded eagerly. “What about you?”

He gave her an awkward smile. “Laverne, I’ll always want to do this with you.”

Part of her really resented Lenny for having more presence of mind than she did. But his care melted her heart; the obvious love in his shining blue eyes. Laverne knew she loved Lenny on several levels – cared for him deeply. Wanting him this way was an entirely new and scarily strong and she still wasn’t sure if it was just the aphrodisiac making her feel like this.

She answered him by jumping up, scissoring her legs around his middle. Lenny gasped and nearly lost his balance, but his hands found her bottom. They kissed wildly, eyes shut tight against the world, and in the middle of it all Laverne realized they were moving. 

Laverne had expected Lenny to carry her to the bunks, but instead he walked all the way to her apartment. He nudged the door closed with his elbow and leaned there as they earnestly made out and he tried to align their bodies.

When the kiss broke, Lenny stared up at her with his big wide blue eyes. She knew how long he’d been thinking of this, and the fact that reality and fantasy had finally collided clearly left him stunned.

“Put my butt on the arm of the couch, Len,” she said.

He walked her over and settled her there. Laverne took the opportunity to spread her legs - to entice him even more, and because she needed to; she was so swollen and wet that even the act of exposing herself brought relief. 

For the first time since she’d entered his apartment, his eyes left her face, and Laverne watched Lenny’s expression tighten with lust. “God, Laverne,” he muttered, and sank to his knees before her. He stared at her pussy for unbroken minutes as she squeezed her inner muscles against the nothingness.

She leaned back on the arm of the couch and wiggled her hips. “Len? Please, Len. I need you so bad.” Part of her hated the vulnerability in her voice, but then again Lenny never held her weaknesses against her….well, for the most part.

He wasn’t holding it against her now. Instead, he bit his palm just once before mashing his face right into her pussy. 

She came the first time he licked across her clit. Even then he didn’t stop, teasing around it, slicking his fingers against the cream flowing past her labia and then pushing those fingers inside of her. He crooked them, deliberately pressing them upward, where she was more sensitive, and slid them into and out of her, fucking her with them. Laverne knew what he wanted to do with her, to her, with something much thicker than those fingers, and she came again trying to imagine what it would feel like, torturously hard, her legs going stiff and her hand stiffening against her own breast.

But Lenny didn’t let up. Laverne came twice more from the combination of sensations, and when he lipped her clit and took it into her mouth she howled and clawed at the back of his head like an animal and felt something within her let loose – felt liquid drip from her, past his fingers and face and drip onto the floor, like she was in a stag reel. Laverne dimly felt herself tumble backward when it was over, against the arm of the couch and onto its body, completely useless.

Everything was silent for a moment, besides her desperate panting. A tiny part of Laverne’s brain – the part of her that was watching this entire scenario unfold with amusement and disbelief – prayed that the couch was scotchguarded, because Shirley was going to kill her if somehow she’d ruined it. The rest of her was floating in a happy empty blank space, the hot itch of the aphrodisiac in the back of her mind, unsatisfied and yet satisfied.

“Laverne?” Lenny whined from somewhere above her. “Laverne, I need my fingers back, Laverne!” Oh, she realized abruptly. She’d clamped down on him. She tried to concentrate on relaxing herself, and with a second of concentration she unclenched and he managed to pull them free.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Lenny’s voice was hysterical and were she not somewhat wiped out, Laverne would’ve been annoyed by it. Big dope. Didn’t he get how wonderful he’d made her feel? She opened her eyes and she noticed that his face was soaked. It had been such a doozy of an orgasm that Laverne realized she’d done this to him. He smelled like clover as he hovered over her, which mixed appealingly with the Sen-Sen he was always chewing.

“I’m fine, Len,” she said. Laverne tried to sit up and just about managed to clonk her head against the arm of the couch. “You just made me come hard. Really hard.”

“Oh,” Lenny said, and then a goofy, pride-filled smile shape-shifted his features – quickly followed by a deeper blush. “Ain’t no girl ever did that when I made them come before,” he said. “I thought I broke you!” 

“Trust me, I ain’t broken.” 

He swallowed hard. “Good. I kind of liked it. You smelled all good and spicy, like gingerbread, so I didn’t mind y’ almost drowning me.”

Laverne patted the back of Lenny’s hand, which lay spread against her thigh still. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac, or maybe the angle of his fingers inside of her. Whatever he’d done it had been special, new, and she wanted to…what did she want? No, this wasn’t a time or place for asking questions. “Don’t ask me nothing else. Just, c’mere instead.” She scooted up and got on her knees on the cushion.

“Okay.” Lenny stood still and – kneeling on the couch as Laverne was – that put him at perfect blowjob height. 

Instead of going right for the meat and potatoes, though, she started with his torso. She couldn’t reach his mouth thanks to their height difference without his help. Dotting him over with kisses, connecting his birthmarks with her lips, she thought to herself that his skin was so soft. She could taste his sweat, and the salt trail of the come he’d hastily wiped away earlier. He smelled good to her – his skin surprisingly clean.

Her kisses shifted southward, decorated his inner thighs and then Laverne stopped, took a moment to study his cock as it twitched before her. The tip of her tongue brushed against it and his fists clenched, his belly going concave. He was hotter here than he ought to be, hotter than he would normally be even blood stiff. She took the whole head of his cock into her mouth and circled it with the tip of her tongue, stroking him slowly. She had to ease him down her throat to avoid choking to death and ruining the mood.

Unless he was the kind of guy who liked the sound of a girl choking on his dick. But that didn’t seem like Len.

Above her, Lenny kept babbling her name, is fingers flexing against nothing, his toes clenching and unclenching against the floor – as if he were afraid to touch her and let the levee in him break. When she hit bottom and sucked once he instantly came, and she choked down the thick brine of him as it spattered the back of her throat. Thanks to the aphrodisiacs he didn’t go soft - and so she took her time playing, bobbed and sucked easily on him, deliberately teasing the underside of the head of his cock with her tongue on every withdrawal. Drugged or not, the orgasm had apparently made him wildly oversensitive and nearly writhed his way out of her grip.

Laverne was within her element. She’d been getting guys off like this since she’d been dating Fonzie and it was fun just seeing what she could get them to do with her tongue and the strength of her sucking mouth. But for Lenny it was different – he’d been good to her and she wanted to make him happy.

From her knees, she watched his features shift through a hundred different emotions – lust, frustration, desperation, admiration. He finally pressed tentative fingers to her shoulder, and his fingertips skittered up to stroke her cheeks.

The next time she surfaced for air, Laverne worked her hand along his shaft. “Go ahead, Len,” she said, her voice raspy from her efforts, looking up and trying to meet his eyes.

“Wah?” he asked, trying valiantly to keep his eyes open and to stop himself from swaying on his feet.

“Throat me. I can take it.”

He shrank back. “No! I’ll hurt you!” 

“Len!”

_“Laverne!”_

She rolled her eyes and took him all the way down her throat again, sucking with a moan. His legs almost gave out from the pleasure, and she felt him shiver against her constricting arms. 

Lenny’s bottom was firm and round and, Laverne realized, a really nice handle. So she fucked her throat using him as a ballast while he clutched the sofa’s arms and his eyes rolled back into his head. Eventually Lenny’s hips began to pump against her suction, moving in concert with her - giving Laverne what she needed.

Lenny couldn’t stand that kind of treatment for long. He reached for the top of her head and his face contorted. “Laverne – _Laverne_ I can’t – Laverne I’m gonna come **Laverne**!” he was babbling.

That was the sign she needed. Laverne pulled off of his cock then, giving her lips a rest and rapidly fisting his cock toward her open mouth, letting it rest on the tip of her tongue. Why not give him the ultimate naughty stag-film fantasy? She deliberately teased the flared edge of its head with a flick and felt it shudder before he yelled her name one more time.

Laverne rubbed his balls and he unloaded again in her mouth, feeling each stream hit her palate, the back of her mouth, her tonsils. She swallowed for him, staring right up into his face – demanding he look at her and see that she wanted him that much, wanted to make him that happy.

When he stopped quaking in her grip, she let his still hard cock go and sat back, trying to rub the stiffness out of her jaw with her sticky fingers. Part of her was amazed that he hadn’t thrown himself on or at her; this was Lenny, he’d mashed her for fewer reasons and with less provocation. But instead he listed sideways against the backrest of the sofa and mumbled an “oof” as he tried to catch his breath.

As they calmed, though, the heat within her returned.

“Still there for you too?” he asked.

She nodded.

“How much more time we got?” Lenny asked.

Laverne looked at the clock. “Another two hours.”

Lenny groaned and pressed his palm to his chest. “I’m gonna go in the saddle at thirty, great.”

She punched his arm. “Who says I wanna go all the way?”

He tilted his head at her, concern shapeshifting his features as he rubbed his flesh. “Laverne?”

She sat back and looked at Lenny then. His dark blond hair was sticking out at all angles, having dried that way during her mauling of his body. It was longer than she thought – even shaggy as it drifted into his eyes. Lenny had a pale pink hickey on the right side of his throat, and she’d left behind a love bite just below his ribcage, marks she didn’t recall making. His cock was hard and dripping wet, a tiny dot of come at its very tip – still occasionally twitching up to slap his belly, moving like a tuning fork in concert with his emotions.

It was thick and hot and dark pink, and somehow Laverne knew that if she didn’t get it into her body she’d dry up and die. 

Her hesitation was clear to Lenny, and he had always been good about respecting her nos – for the most part. “Hey. We don’t gotta if you don’t want to,” he said softly. 

“I want to,” she said, standing up. She pressed her palm to his chest, felt his heart racing under her bones. If they didn’t broil alive from whatever the aphrodisiac was doing to the two of them, they would die from the unfulfilled pleasure it brought, and she was not going to go without knowing what Lenny felt like inside of her.

“You ain’t gonna hate me in the morning?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I promise.”

He nodded slowly. “Upstairs?”

“Upstairs.”

He followed her into the bedroom.

Laverne sprawled herself out on the blanket covering her bed. Lenny paused in the doorway, his naked body tall and imposing without being intimidating.

He took one step over the threshold and immediately tripped over his own feet.

But that landed on him the bed, and once he had his balance back, he crawled up between her legs. “Uh…do I gotta get?” he gestured toward his dick.

“Pill,” she said.

He giggled and bit his palm, and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly he was over her, central to her vision, his hand brushing her face before he reached down to fit himself against her.

“Do you want me, Vernie?” he said quietly, rocking his hips back and forth.

“Yeah,” she breathed.

“Do you need me?” Slick and warm, he kept sliding himself lengthwise against her. Every thrust sent him brushing right against her clit, causing her to groan and grasp for purchase on his shoulders. 

“Please Len?” she whined.

"Say it first," he said, his voice an octave or two lower than it normally was.

Her eyes opened. "I want you, Lenny. Please?"

He kissed her quiet, slipping forward and into her. She was so wet that her body offered no resistance to his at all, her head falling back, eyes drifting closed. Her hands unfolded against his shoulder blades and lay still. He stretched her slightly as he filled her, a sensation that was thrilling and comfortable at the same time.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lenny sighed, once he was fully within her. Even dosed to the gills on aphrodisiac, he was a romantic. “You feel real good,” he murmured against her mouth, pulling back. “You’re so wet and hot.”

Laverne moaned softly. “You’re so big.” And he really was, or felt like it from this angle.

“’Least you didn’t say tall this time,” Lenny said, pressing back inside of her. 

Long, deep strokes filled and emptied Laverne, with her snake-hipped assistance. Lenny could only reply with movements which became slightly more forceful. But as always – whether on a baseball diamond or fighting a Hollywood snob or making love to her friend-who-might-now-be-more – she gave back as good as she got.

Laverne couldn’t rightly call the pleasant feelings racing through her complete orgasms, but she kept twitching around him with the tiniest of thrills, pulsing, little electric shocks of pleasure running from her clit to her nipples to the tip of her tongue.

She brushed her hands up and down his flanks and stretched her legs upward and over his hips, making him gasp as she squeezed him tight in the process. On each downstroke he ground himself desperately against her, seemingly searching for a way to bury himself deeper within her, teasing against her clit with his pubic bone.

He lowered his head to her breast and took a nipple between his lips at last, his teeth testing them, sloppy in his ecstasy. Laverne grabbed at Lenny’s hips, and his strokes grew shorter. 

“Please don’t stop,” she begged him. 

“I’ll try not to,” he said. “I’ll…try…” 

They both knew how close to the edge of glory they lay. He barely withdrew on each thrust and it put all of the friction near her clit and where she was most sensitive. When Laverne reached down to touch herself, his hand was there.

He pulled his fingers from between her legs, took her hands and lightly pinned them over her head and to the pillow. His blue eyes too pinned her down, daring her to look away, to deny that this was happening, that they were doing this together. Her inner muscles fluttered around him in response to the sudden shift of their postures, the depth of the intimacy, and he grunted softly, burying his face in the side of her neck. 

“Come in me, Len,” she begged. “Please?”

“Anything,” he said. “I’ll do anything for you.”

His movements became abrupt and desperate, humping hard into her. Laverne barely had time to plead with him further before he raised his head and reached for a kiss. He let go of her wrists on a gasping moan; his left hand slid between her legs and pressed her clit and his hips collided with hers one last time, his cock throbbing within her. 

The intensity of her confusing emotions crashed into the intensity of her physical release and Laverne cried with it as she came. Everything about the situation felt huge, bigger than her, bigger than him. The warmth which filled her in a flood after his desperate last thrusts soothed her, comforting her in some weird primal way. 

Coherency returned to her slowly. When it did, she looked up and saw him watching her. A tear dripped from the tip of his nose and collided with her lip, and his long eyelashes were spiked with tears.

“I know,” he said, his voice quivering slightly, and pressed his forehead against hers. “Me too.” 

_Me too._

They shared so many things, so easily understood and yet couldn’t fathom one another. She wasn’t shocked that he felt as much as she did; his feelings had always been right under the skin, anyway. The overwhelming passion between them was just the latest of their bonds.

*** 

The moon hung heavy and high over Laurel Vista by the time the effects of the aphrodisiac finally worked their way out of Laverne and Lenny’s systems.

Laverne noticed the difference when she finally felt satiated after riding Lenny’s cock cowgirl style. She looked down at his sweaty face and noticed he looked less flushed; his blue eyes were less lust-fogged as well.

The only question that came to mind for her, however, was a playful one. “So do you still wanna kill Squiggy?”

Lenny chuckled as he helped her off of him. He gently pulled his cock free of her body and let out a relieved sigh when he looked down to notice that his hard on was finally beginning to deflate. “I’m either gonna kill him or name my firstborn after him.”

Laverne snorted and settled beside him on the tiny -and now well-used – twin bed. “Yeah.” She didn’t ask if she’d be the one bearing that firstborn – she wasn’t going to even think of it now, when things were so new between them.

They lay peacefully together for a moment, relieved not to have the driving presence of the aphrodisiac driving their thoughts.

“Hey? You wanna beer?” Lenny asked out of the blue.

“Sure! Oh, Can you order out from Wong Foo’s?” she asked. Laverne was honestly and thoroughly starving.

“Gotcha,” Lenny said. He got up and made his way to the door.

“Oh, Len,” she said. “Put your pants on. I don’t think the delivery guy wants to know your religion.”

He gave her the broadest wink in the world and saluted while Laverne flopped onto the bed, naked. She herself couldn’t stand to get dressed – her skin was too tender after all of the love they’d made. Thank heavens for Sunday – she’d have time to clean and to rest so she wouldn’t be too sore at work on Monday.

In the two hours that had passed from their first sweet encounter they’d tried as many positions as either of them could call to mind, and she’d gotten him off three more times to her four – in the shower, braced against her dresser, with her back arched and her hands braced against the wall, sitting up in the center of the bed, and finally with her riding him. She felt sticky, a little sore and a lot wet, and she really ought to change the sheets and go pee, but that would be Sunday’s problem. 

As would her choice as to what to do with Lenny, about Lenny. Not that she regretted what they’d done today.

She squeezed her legs together and shivered as she slid her panties back on, and slid the football jersey over her tender breasts. Nope. Not a regret in the world.

“I got food!” Lenny said happily as he jogged upstairs, and cut her introspection off. She noticed he’d put his grey sweatpants back on as she took the paper sacks from him and smelled the sweet odor of fresh spare ribs. 

“Thanks, I owe you,” Laverne said, sitting up.

“Nah, I just used what Squig left in the kitty for gas money. He owes me a little something after tonight.” Lenny scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t let the guy into the house. I uh – we kinda left a little puddle next to the couch.”

Laverne groaned. _Tomorrow’s problem,_ she reminded herself.

They ate like ravenous wolves from paper plates with chopsticks, laughing and chatting, filing up their bellies and rehydrating. When they were done, they stuffed everything into the trash and sat for a satisfied minute together.

“Can you stay tonight, Len?” she wondered. 

His eyes widened for just a second before he nodded. “Okay. I locked my place up, so no one’ll come in and steal our ant farm while I’m gone.”

Laverne hid her smile as she shut the lights off. Lenny was still Lenny, attentive lover or not.

He spooned himself around her body and sighed deeply. Laverne let herself relax then, let Lenny hold her tight as his heart beat against her ear.

“Laverne? What happens next?” he asked, snuggling deeper into her grip and under the blankets.

“Well…I’m gonna hide that candy so Shirl don’t find it,” she said, avoiding the question neatly. Part of her wanted to throw it in Squiggy’s face, but it really was very good chocolate. It hadn’t been her and Lenny’s fault that they didn’t know of its special properties or how to ration their portions. Squiggy, on the other hand, was gonna pay somehow, though when she didn’t know.

“You ain’t gonna throw it away?”

She turned toward him in the dark. “That’d be a waste, now that I got someone to eat it with.”

He squeaked, his eyes widening. "I dunno if I could take another tonight. My flesh feels stretched! I'm sneezing dust down there!"

She poked his side lightly. "Not every night's gotta be like tonight," she pointed out. "Half a box turns us into raving sex fiends. But maybe just a couple..."

"Ohh. That's different." Laverne could feel Lenny’s smile in the darkness as he rested his chin atop her head. 

She wanted the moment to last for as long as it possibly could. For now, that was all she needed to know about their oncoming future.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was initially inspired by the first verse and chorus of the Michael Penn song "No Myth," and was supposed to be a little bit more awkward and "but can we be friends?" in the first draft. But the story got mushy on me. Still a good song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxkJHX7ukKE


End file.
